


Perfect Wife

by Sasspiria



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Asylum, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Captivity, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fisting, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, M/M, Misogyny, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sorry Red Barrels, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unreliable Narrator (Its Eddie), Younger Waylon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: When Waylon Park walks into Gluskin's Tailoring, Eddie Gluskin finds the perfect new bride. His darling is beautiful. She's slim and tall, soft spoken and polite. He was desperate to have her and make her his.'Til Death Due Them Part.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	Perfect Wife

_"Don't say word my darling! I know how you feel, It's been years since I have looked at you this way._ _And if I've hurt you...please forgive me! Love makes you do funny things..."_

_-_ _Perfect Wife By Amigo The Devil_

* * *

Eddie Gluskin let out an impatient sigh as he looked upon the wedding dress that he had been attempting to stitch together for the past few weeks. It wasn’t coming out the way that he wanted it too, no matter what he did. The stitching kept puckering. The lace kept bunching up. The tulle looked unkempt and cheap. It drove him mad when things didn’t work out the way that they were supposed to. It felt to him like the fabric, silk and lace were being difficult and obstinate with him just to cause him pain and suffering. His eyes flashed towards the design that he had for it.

The design had come to him in a dream – it would be floor length, the skirt made of tulle and silk. The chest would be modest and sweet, with just a small dip to leave something to the imagination. The sleeves would be off of the shoulder. And last but not least, it would have embroidered roses in a pink champagne color would dot the entire length of the chest and the sleeves. Once it was finished, he was sure that it would look perfect, on his bride. When he found his bride, he would sweep her off her feet and walk her down the aisle. She would wear this dress and she would look beautiful in it.

But first, he would have to make it right. Then Eddie heard the bell ringing out, breaking him out from his thoughts. A ting-ting-ting that rang out clearly in the back room of his shop. Eddie sighed and put away the fabric and scissors. The dress could wait, he supposed, he had all the time in the world to make it perfect. “Hello?” He heard a soft, tentative voice call out. “Are you guys open?”

Eddie walked out, expecting to see a mother or a husband. Maybe one of his regulars had come in for a fitting or wanted something taken in or let out. But instead of any of that, standing in the middle of his shop was someone he had never seen before.

He couldn’t help but marvel at her. She was beautiful. She was tall and slim, with soft looking freckled skin. She wasn’t very curvy, her hips were slim and she had no breasts to speak of, but that didn’t detract from her beauty a bit. Her hair was a lovely strawberry blonde. Though, he thought it was a little too short but hair grew back, he reminded himself.

And they would have all the time in the world, for him to see it grow out to a lovely and feminine length – none of these choppy, uneven layers, no sir. It was unfit for a woman to be so unkempt. He tutted at her briefly before he greeted her hello.

“Hi.” She replied with an awkward wave of her hand. Eddie walked towards her, noting small tells of her discomfort. He told himself that it was because she was just shy. Poor thing. He moved close to her and offered her his hand out to her. She took it, after a moment of deliberation and shook his hand.

“Would you please tell me your name?” Eddie spoke softly, politely so as not to startle her. The weaker sex tended to shock easily, their hearts were so weak and their minds so fragile. One should be gentle with them when they needed it, and quick with discipline when they needed it. “I’m Eddie. Eddie Gluskin.” He added, as a quick offer of explanation on his behalf.

“Er, Waylon.” She replied, speaking in such a nervous tone. Eddie wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. That he would be there to take care of her and love her in ways that she hadn’t been loved before.

Eddie grinned at her quick obedience. “Waylon, Waylon, Waylon…” He repeated a few times, enjoying the way that her name felt on the tip of his tongue. “That’s a lovely name.” He complimented in a genuine manner. “ _Waylon_.” He said, one more time, just for good measure.

She let out a small scoff, “Um, thanks I guess?” Waylon replied in a tone that sounded a little confused, and he couldn’t help but smile at her with sympathy. She must not be used to being complimented so honestly, poor thing. Eddie would have to rectify that in the future, though he did quite like her shyness. It came off as sweet and demure, just how a woman as lovely as she was should be.

“Would you like to tell me what you’re looking for, Darling?” Eddie continued on, in that gentle tone of voice. He kept himself patient and calm for the time being, but he didn’t know how long he could keep it up.

Waylon pulled a confused expression. “Darling?” She muttered to herself and shook her head minutely. Eddie ignored that, pointedly. “Oh um, alright, well…” She replied, like she was so flustered that she had forgotten what she even came into his shop for. That was when Eddie knew that she must have felt it too. They were meant to be. She was meant to belong to him. “Yeah, I just needed something for a job interview. Something erm, professional and not too formal.” Waylon scratched the back of her neck and looked around the shop. “I don’t really- do you have anything like that?” She asked, tone hopeful.

Eddie nodded at her, “Yes, I think I can find you something.” He replied, “Just sit tight, Waylon… I’ll be back with something lovely for you to wear to that…” His lip curled a bit in distaste at the thought of her toiling away at some nine to five. “Interview.”

Waylon blinked a few times. “Lovely?” She muttered to herself, as if that was a strange thing to say. Eddie didn’t see why she would think like that, so he disregarded it with the rationalization that women were strange sometimes. Flirty, flighty creatures with no sense in their heads. It was best not to put too much weight in their fancies, he reminded himself. After a second the questioning air in her tone disappeared, proving to him that he was right, that she was just a flighty little thing.

“Okay.” She hummed back to him, unconsciously moving to get comfortable as she waited for him to get everything ready for her. “I’ve got some time, so I guess I can wait for a bit.” She added, speaking in a hesitant sort of way. He disregarded this as well. Of course she would wait. That’s what he told her to do, wasn’t it? And she was a good girl, he could see that. She would wait.

Nevertheless, he wasn’t gone from the shop for very long. They were fated to be together, he could see this, but one must not tempt fate. The walk back to his quarters was a short one, just up a flight of stairs and down a small hallway. It had been a long time, too long in his opinion, since he had last fallen in love, and he hadn’t needed his supplies in a while. But still, they were right here in his closet in a small box next to his shoes, waiting for him to come back to them like a long lost lover or, even better, an old friend. The thought of that made him feel incredibly warm and content inside.

Woman came and went, good girls could turn into filthy sluts with a bat of his eye – but this length of rope, these thick leather gloves, this bottle of chloroform and this rag would always be there to care for him. No matter what. They would always be there for him. He sighed and decided to get to work.

He dabbed a bit of chloroform onto the length of cotton. It would be useful to get her calm and ready for the reception. When he walked back into the main shop, his darling wasn’t paying attention to anything, her head was stuck in the clouds. She was sitting on the chair where he’d left her, with headphones in her ears, listening to music or some kind of podcast.

He walked behind her. She didn’t notice him moving closer to her and he smiled with pleasure at that. He couldn’t help but think about what a sweet, naive little thing she was. She needed a good man to protect her and take care of her. Eddie would be that man for her, he would keep her safe throughout the rest of their days.

Waylon didn’t notice him walking up to her until he had forced her to her feet and pressed the cloth tight to her face. She struggled a little bit, squirmed and lashed her arms and legs out at him, but there was no use. In a matter of moments, she was slumped over in his arms.

Eddie pet down at her hair, “It’s alright, my love…” He purred to her, before hoisting her up over his shoulder with ease. She was light as a sack of potatoes to him and she didn’t squirm a bit. That was good, he’d need to prepare her for the wedding and he didn’t need her acting out or getting uppity with him. “You won’t need to worry about a thing ever again, I’ll take care of you from now on… forever”

The first thing that Eddie decided to do with his darling, once he had her safe in his arms, was take her for a bath. She had let herself go a bit, there was scruffy hair all over her legs and arms – there was even a bit of scruff on her chin and jaw! That was just shameful. She needed to be shaved and moisturized as soon as possible. He stripped her out of her clothes, with little care or practice to it.

The rags that she was wearing would have to be done away with, he wouldn’t stand to see his woman looking so badly cared for. His heart clenched with sympathy, he was sure that she must have been abused at home. He shook his head at the thought. Well, no matter, she would make sure to take care of herself from here on out. He would help her grow and blossom into a beautiful young woman.

He sat her down a comfortable chair as he prepared a bath for her. It didn’t take him long to get it ready and soon he was lowering her into the warm water and pampering her with soaps and shaving creams and his gentle touch. At some point, in the middle of washing her body, Waylon began to stir. She made a few moaning sounds, whining soft and tight in her throat. Eddie just shushed her gently, petting at her hair in a soothing manner. “It’s okay, Darling.” He cooed, “I’m here to take care of you, don’t worry about a thing. Just relax. Just relax…” He added, speaking as gentle and calmly as one would with a very small child on the verge of a tantrum. She slurred a little bit, but ultimately she quieted down.

This happened more than once. He would start washing her hair and she would stir, then he’d have to start shushing her and soothing her that everything was okay again. She nearly became entirely awake and cognizant when he shaved her, thank god she didn’t.

By the time that he was done, she looked like a whole new woman. Her hair looked fluffy and soft, though it was till far too short for his tastes. Her skin was smooth and she was hairless from the chin down. And she smelled delightful! Like roses, honey and lilac. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent before he finally pulled her out of the bathtub.

He patted her body down with a soft, fluffy towel until she was dry and then he pulled a delicate slip, made of satin in a soft pink color, onto her. When it was on, it barely went down to her mid-thigh. The sight of it was almost provocative. Eddie couldn’t help but think that she was doing this to him on purpose. What a naughty little minx, he thought as he picked her up and carried her into the small room that she would be living in until he was sure that he had made a good, honest woman out of her.

There wasn’t much to speak of in the room, just a small bed with chains attached to the head board and foot board, but that was kind of the point. Eddie had no problem with being kind, generous and magnanimous towards his little wife – but she would have to earn it first. Until she had proven herself as the good wife that he knew she would be, she would have to go without pretty things and luxury.

A woman needed both kindness and gentility, as well as a firm hand willing to punish whenever they needed it. Even a sweet, fragile and perfect girl like his Darling needed to be kept in her place, or she would start acting unruly and spoiled. The last thing that he wanted was for her to become some selfish, rotten whore – he didn’t want her to start acting like the rest of them.

Eddie chained each of her wrists to the headboard, and then each of her ankles. She was chained in such a way that she would be forced to lay on her back, with her arms above her head and her legs straight. She wouldn’t always be tied up like this, but he knew that she would be surprised when she woke up – chaining her up was for her own good.

Once he fastened all of her chains, all that was left to do was admire his work. Admire her. Eddie smiled, his fingers sliding down the silk smooth line of her cheek and her jaw. She looked so beautiful, especially restrained like this. His hands wandered down her shoulders and over her chest, smoothing and squeezing adoringly at her hips and thighs.

It took a lot of mental and spiritual energy to stop himself from unchaining her and having at her right then and there. No, they needed to have the wedding first. It wouldn’t be fair of him, not to make an honest woman out of her first. She wasn’t like the rest of those whores, she was a good woman. She deserved to be his wife.

Eddie covered her up with a small, thin blanket – so that she wouldn’t be too cool down here. He dared to kiss her one more time, just a slight peck to her temple – it was a nearly familial gesture, tender and soft. Then he got up and walked back down the stairs to his shop. He would be back in a few hours, he knew that his darling would be bound to wake sooner or later. And then they could have the wedding underway. She would look so beautiful in her dress. They would be so beautiful together.

* * *

The next time that Waylon woke up, he was laying on a small bed that he immediately assumed was his – because, really, who elses bed would it be? He wasn’t exactly the type to run off and sleep with strangers. His back ached and his neck was incredibly stiff. When he tried to move, get up off the bed and stretch his limbs out, he realized that he couldn’t move his legs or his arms. Waylon tried not to panic. He took a deep breath, though it was much more shaky than he would have liked it to be and then tried to look around the space that he was in. Then Waylon heard singing, from a masculine voice that was so loud and bombastic that it carried from outside the room. “ _When I was a boy, my mother often said to me… get married, boy and see…how happy you will be! I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find… who seems to be just like the girl I have in mind…”_ With every word that he spoke, the singing got louder and louder, until Waylon could swear he was right outside the room.

Then the door burst open and a large, broad and well kept looking man walked through the threshold. Waylon’s chains began to clatter and clank as he squirmed, trying to run even with the restraints as tight and oppressive as they were. His captor didn’t notice his discomfort and fear, thankfully. He just smiled down at Waylon in a way that came across as both predatory and gentle at the same time. “Ah… _Darling_ , you’re finally awake.” The man said, speaking in a pleased tone of voice.

“You’re the guy from the…” Waylon trailed off as he started to remember everything. It took a few moments for Waylon to put everything together. He immediately started to panic, terror seizing up his all of his faculties and pushing him into overdrive. Gluskin’s Tailor shop. The tailor who kept smiling at him and flirting, even though it was clear that Waylon was not interested. Waylon couldn’t stop himself from babbling in his anxiousness, “The tailor shop. Oh my god, you kidnapped me you sick fuck-” He was forced to stop speaking when Eddie slapped him hard across the face.

He cried out in pain, but didn’t say another word. He felt fear, deep in his bones. Whatever this situation was, that he had landed himself in, he needed to be careful and watch himself. “Ah, tut-tut.” Eddie snapped at him, putting a finger to his lips. “Watch your language, my dear Waylon. A woman that is as beautiful as you are shouldn’t say such filthy words.” His tone teetered between gentle and mocking, loving and condescending. “It’s vulgar.” He added, lip curled in distaste.

“Woman?” Waylon parroted back with confusion heavy in his tone. He wasn’t a woman, that was obvious, nor was he a particularly feminine man. He supposed that he was a bit thin and a little shorter than he should have been, but that didn’t make him a woman. Just the thought of it was ridiculous. Still, he didn’t say anything more than just that one word.

He had no idea what was specifically wrong with this mad man that had kidnapped him, or what would set him off and he didn’t want to put himself in a situation that was even more vulnerable than the one that he was already in. Instead of panicking, like his instincts kept on raging at him to, he took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. He needed to play this cool. Play it cool. “Right,” He said, trying not to sound as bitter and frightened as he felt. He wasn’t that successful at it. “So, w-what am I doing here then, Eddie?” He asked, making his tone as gentle and coquettish as he could.

“You don’t remember?” Eddie pressed. Waylon shook his head minutely, but didn’t say a word as fear started to paralyze him. “You don’t remember my proposal? The wedding that we’ve been planning for months? Oh, darling, I’m hurt!” He grabbed Waylons hands and squeezed them momentarily before he started to explain the situation. Eddie believed them to be fated together, they would be wed because he thought that Waylon was the perfect girl for him.

“Oh.” This was worse than he thought. What was this man going to do, once they married? Mutilate him? Abuse him? Molest him? The odds weren’t in his favor, no matter what the case was. “Could you unchain me?” He asked, his tone nearly child-like with hopefulness that his captor would fall for the saccharine sweet way that he spoke to him. “I want to marry you as soon as possible. You should… you should make an honest woman out of me.” He added hopefully.

Eddie smiled at that, pleased as punch that Waylon was being so acquiescent to his whims. Once he was unlocked and free, Waylon took his chance at escape immediately. He kicked at Eddie’s shins, momentarily winding the larger man – who had not expected Waylon to do much but smile and sit there, looking pretty while Eddie prepped him for their, “union”.

Then he ran as quickly as possible out of the small room. He sprinted down a hallway, trying to burst through door after door – half of which were locked. He had no idea where he was going, he was running blind around the space that he was in. “Darling!” He heard Eddie scream in warning, “Get back here right now! You’ll only make things worse for yourself!” And maybe that was true, but Waylon wouldn’t let himself care.

Waylon screamed in panic and ran for the door. His only thought was that he had to get out of here as soon as possible. He didn’t get very far before Eddie caught up with him. Eddie grabbed Waylon by the waist, pulling him back from the threshold. He threw Waylon over his shoulder with a frightening ease. It occurred to him now, just how large his captor was. He could snap him in two – like he was nothing.

Eddie carried him back into the room, fuming with rage. He shut the door and dropped Waylon, who couldn’t move he was so scared. The next thing that he knew, he was being picked up and lain down on his stomach over Eddie’s knees. He had no idea why, until he felt Eddie striking his ass with his bare hand. Waylon screwed his eyes shut, tears bursting out of him from the humiliation and pain of being spanked over his captor’s knee like a child. Eddie’s hands were large and rough and he hit Waylon hard. “I’ve.” Slap! “Tried” Slap! “To be…” Slap! Slap! “Gentle.” Slap! “With you, Darling.” Eddie sneered down at him. “But, no…” Slap! Slap! “You just had to be-” Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! “Difficult!”

Waylon took the punishment passively, just waiting for it to be over. He tried his best to ignore how his heart seized up, beating so rapidly and so harshly that it was like it was a hummingbird trapped in his rib cage. When Eddie stopped spanking him he, foolishly, thought that that meant the punishment waso over. It wasn’t. The next thing that Waylon knew, he was being dropped down on the ground again. The impact hurt a bit, but nothing more than what he had already endured. Nevertheless, he let out a whine and curled up in on himself, trying to protect himself from even more damage.

It was done in vain. “I thought that you were a good girl-” He seethed with disgust for his ‘Darling’. She needed to be punished more, he decided, he needed to do something that would make sure that she understood how things could work here, if she wasn’t well behaved. “But you’re not.”

Waylon thrashed and cried out from the pain of being thrown down onto the floor. He crawled away, pathetically. “I am! I’m a good girl! I am, I promise!” He pleaded, not caring about how ridiculous he sounded or how humiliating and debasing it felt to acquiesce to each and every one of this psychopaths delusions about him. He just wanted to not be hurt anymore.

It didn’t go the way that he had hoped it would. He was disappointed and terrified, but not completely surprised. “No, no, no!” Eddie screamed, “You aren’t.” His tone turned cruel and venomous, “I know what you are…” He said cruelly, “You are a whore. You’re no better than the rest of them.” He spit the words out like they were acid on his tongue, “I know how to deal with shameful sluts such as you, my dear Waylon.” Every word that he spoke got angrier and angrier, until it was like he was hissing at Waylon – spitting venom in his face. It was terrifying.

Waylon started to back up in terror. He knew where this was going to go, though he hated it. “No, no please.” He begged, his voice barely louder than an impertinent squeak. “Please don’t do this! I know there must be good in you, somewhere! You don’t have to do this. Please… please…” Then he started to cry, ugly heaving sobs that broke up his voice and tore at his throat.

Any other man, any other person, would have felt sympathy for him. Any other man would have stopped what he was doing, but not Eddie. He didn’t care for Waylon’s tears. He didn’t care for the way he kept trying to get out of his punishment. He didn’t care. Period. Waylon had no idea that what he was doing was only making things worse for himself. How could he know?

Eddie looked at him with distaste and disgust as he forced Waylon down onto his hands and knees, lifting the slip up until it was halfway up his back, “This is for your own good, darling. I want to be kind to you! It’s all I want!” His voice lowered down from the scream to a hiss, so low in volume that Waylon had to strain to hear what he was saying. “But if you insist on acting like a worthless whore, then fine! I’ll treat you like one.”

Waylon didn’t bother with begging or screaming anymore. Maybe it was because he was already feeling hopeless, maybe it was because he was just tired out, maybe it was because he was too scared to act out anymore, he didn’t really know which one it was. No matter what it was, he lay there passively as Eddie pushed down in between his shoulder blades, forcing his face down in the carpet and his ass high in the air. Distantly, he thought that he probably looked like a mare built for fucking right then.

Waylon squeezed his eyes shut as Eddie’s fingers groped at his cheeks. Pulling, squeezing and prodding at the supple flesh in a way that could be barely counted a pleasurable. There was no doubt in Waylon’s mind that he would be left with bruising all over his flank and carpet burn over his knees by the time that Eddie was done with him.

The next thing he felt was a blunt intrusion – fingers, two of them he hoped. Waylon took a breath, forced himself to relax as Eddie briskly stretched him open. He was thankful, secretly, that he bothered with at least a little bit of prep before he took him. Eddie didn’t waste anymore time than he needed to, he just stretched him enough – barely – so he didn’t tear.

Then he felt something larger, nudging against his hole. Eddie didn’t bother pushing into him slowly, all his patience had run thin by this point. Waylon dug his fingers into the carpet as he was pulled flush against Eddie, while the larger man fucked him like he was an animal. His mouth opened up, trying for a scream, but nothing came out. His throat felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls.

He closed his eyes and let himself be lulled into something nearing peacefulness as he focused on the thump thump thump of his head rutting against the carpet over and over again with each thrust. Then with little warning to it, Eddie pulled out of him abruptly and flipped him over, forcing him to kneel in front of the larger and more intimidating man. Waylon cried out as his jaw was forced open and Eddie jammed his cock halfway down his throat.

Eddie was a large man, he was tall and imposing. Waylon supposed that it made sense that his dick was just as formidable as the rest of him. His mouth was full with Eddie. It burned his throat. His jaw ached and tensed, nearly spasming from sheer the girth of it. He could barely breath through his nose, the effort he concentrated to breathe through his nose made his nostrils burn. Eddie’s rough fingers buried in his hair, controlling the positioning of his head and forcing Waylon to take him in even deeper.

Waylon tried to keep up with the motions, but it wasn’t long until drool was dripping down his chin and his eyes were rolling in the back of his head. He kept fucking his throat like that for a while, and it wasn’t until Waylon was weak and dizzy – until his vision was spotting and he was on the verge of unconsciousness – that Eddie pulled off of him.

By that point, the feeling of being able to breathe deeply was almost foreign to him. His breath came out in short, puffy gasps. He hoped that it was over, all he wanted was for it to be over. He felt sick and uneasy. Eddie grabbed him by the hair again and positioned his cock right in front of Waylon’s face as he came. By the time that he was finally let go and there was no more tugging pressure on his scalp, he was out of tears – he had no more voice to cry out and scream. He was just blank and passive to whatever abuses that his captor might decide to inflict on him after this.

Eddie just smiled at him, his expression damn near passive. The change in his mood was so sudden that it nearly gave Waylon whiplash. “Have you learned your lesson now, darling?” He asked, leaning in close. His tone was saccharine sweet. It made Waylon feel a little sick, but he was learning how things worked with his captor.

Waylon turned to Eddie and smiled at his captor, through his tears, “Yes, I learned my lesson.” He said, trying to be as submissive as possible. Eddie didn’t look entirely convinced, but he didn’t strike Waylon or start screaming at him – so that had to be a good sign. Or, at least, it couldn’t be a bad one.

“I’m happy to hear that, Darling, I hate to see you cry.” Eddie said, not sounding like he was very broken up about hurting him. He pulled Waylon into his arms and started to absentmindedly pet his hair and caress his naked body. “And you’re sorry?” Eddie pressed on, further. For a moment Waylon just looked at him.

He nearly asked what he had to be sorry for, but he knew better than to act on that impulse. “…Yes, I-” Waylon sighed, swallowed down a bit of the bile that threatened to spill out of his mouth. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I’ll…” He couldn’t look the man in the eye as he spoke, he hoped that that didn’t warrant him anymore punishment. Eddie grabbed his jaw and forced it upwards, forcing Waylon to look Eddie in the eye as he spoke. He didn’t say a word, not an order or an insult, but Waylon got the message. He forced himself to keep looking at his captor. “I’m s-so sorry, Eddie, I’ll do better. I promise.”

_I’ll do anything, everything that you want! Just… please stop hurting me._

Eddie looked at Waylon, pleased as punch. “I’m happy to hear that.” He crooned, “You’re a sweet girl, Waylon. Did you know that?” He didn’t wait for Waylon’s response, “I don’t want to have to punish you, don’t make me.” He added, his tone suddenly icy in warning. “Now be a good girl and tell me that you love me.”

Waylon’s expression screwed up at that. “What?” Was all he managed to say, before Eddie’s grip was on his throat, tightening around his neck until he could barely breath. “I love you!” He managed to say, before he lost his voice. It took nearly all of his mental strength not to start cursing at the man.

Eddie smiled again, his mood gentle and loving again. He stroked Waylon’s cheek, a cruel facsimile of what a lover would do, “I love you too, Darling. I love you more than anything in this world.” Then he kissed Waylon, just a soft, barely noticeable brush of their lips.

Waylon didn’t respond to the affection, just took it passively – eyes wide open and lips slightly parted, his affect was not unlike a dead fish and he was just as cold. Eddie didn’t mind though, he had gotten more than enough reaction out of Waylon that day. “I suppose you’re more than due for some rest. Women tire out so easily, it’s a wonder they can manage the heavy burdens that they carry.” Waylon had no idea what he meant by ‘heavy burdens’ but he thought it best not to ask. “Tomorrow, I’ll make an honest woman out of you.” He promised. “You’ll look so beautiful, when I finally walk you down the aisle. I’ve got a dress all made out for you… not the one I wanted, but it would be unfair to delay the reception. I suppose that we all make do. don’t we?” He chuckled and shook his head, like he was not speaking to Waylon at all, “Yes, we all make do…”

Eddie finally let him be then, humiliated and in pain. Waylon crumbled into a heap on the floor, the dress that he was in ruined and with sweat and cum all over his face face and chest. He held his face in his hands as his sobs racked his chest. Once he started crying, he couldn’t get himself to stop, it was like a dam had broken behind his eyes, letting free all the tears that he had been holding in in the short time since this nightmare had began. And he had a sickening feeling, deep in his gut that made his stomach feel heavy and pained, that the nightmare was just beginning for him.


End file.
